


And All It Took Was A Little Push

by greyeyesgreysoulgreyarea



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bottom Bucky, Humiliation kink, M/M, Power Bottom Bucky, Praise Kink, Smut Prompt, Soft top Steve, Some description of injuries due to violence, Some mentions of violence, Top Steve, pre serum steve rogers, pre the first avenger, pre war, tumblr smut prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyeyesgreysoulgreyarea/pseuds/greyeyesgreysoulgreyarea
Summary: Tumblr Smut Prompts“We’re.....just friends”“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it”“I’m not going to touch you unless you beg”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	And All It Took Was A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my first posting of nunsense Stucky porn, enjoy!

“Come on Stevie, we’ve got a couple of hot dates tonight!” Bucky came ambling through the door of their small one bedroom apartment with a skip in his step. He seemed unusually chipper for a guy who spent the entire week working his muscles to the max down at the docks. 

Steve looked up from the sketch he was working on and furrowed his brows, “What?”

“Hot dates! I asked Marilyn out dancin’ tonight and she said she couldn’t possibly go without her friend Bonnie which I told her works out for me too since I couldn’t possibly go without my best pal Stevie!” Steve rolled his eyes before closing them tightly. He sighed deeply and turned back around to resuming his sketch. Or at least fake resuming his sketch, he wasn’t going to actually be able to go back to drawing after that little outburst. Bucky did this on a much too regular basis, and it was really starting to wear Steve down. To the bone. He wasn’t sure how much more watching his best friend, and star of his every fantasy, dancing with every beautiful dame in the city he could take. 

It had taken Steve years to come to terms with the fact that he had been basically in love with Bucky since he was around twelve. And once he came to terms with that his brain went wild which in turn caused his dick to go wild with thoughts and imagines about Bucky. He has jerked his dick raw on more than one occasion with Bucky’s mouth in his head and Bucky’s name on his lips. It was getting harder and harder to handle all by himself. He thought he had gotten through the worst of it during puberty, but now his heart usually overrode his cock and watching Bucky spin around gorgeous girls one after another was too much.

“Nah Buck. You go ahead. I want to stay home.” 

“But Steve,” Bucky whined. He walked around the couch until he was standing in front of Steve with a pout on his face. The stubble on his cheeks and jaw was little more than five o’clock shadow, but it made Steve long to know what it would feel like against his own skin. And the soft frown on Bucky’s mouth made his lips pursed in such a way that was not helping his resolve any; because even though watching Bucky with all his girl friends felt like having his heart pulled apart piece by piece by long sharp fingernails, he was helpless to deny Bucky anything. He quickly averted his gaze before his thoughts about Bucky’s mouth went right to his dick and gave him away.

“No buts. It’s not going to be any fun for me anyway and I’ll end up leaving early, so we might as well just skip all that and cut to the chase. I’ll stay here and not set myself up for a cruddy night.” Bucky’s head tilted to the side and he squatted down placing his hands over Steve’s knees squeezing them. Steve froze trying to will his dick not to get any ideas. Bucky would absolutely notice if he popped a woody in this position.

“Please, my good ole buddy ole pal. Pretty please for me? Come on, pally, it won’t be so bad. Bonnie is real pretty! And Marylin says she’s a catch!” His blue gray eyes swam with hope and Steve knew he was done for, but mostly for the fact that having Bucky’s strong calloused hands so close to the deepest ache in his body was a dangerous thing. And the look he was giving Steve while practically on his knees, and begging no less. Steve’s heart dropped to his stomach and his breath caught in his throat.

“Alright, alright!” Steve slammed his sketch book closed and quickly maneuvered himself out of the position Bucky had trapped him in with the excuse of getting ready. Bucky grinned devilishly and stood, 

“Atta boy, Stevie.” Steve tried not to let the praise go to his head. He knew Bucky didn’t mean it the way his brain took it. He couldn’t possibly.

***

Steve’s not sure what is about Marilyn, but she’s making his blood boil tonight. More so than Bucky’s dates usually do. She was unthinkably forward and touchy; she was practically dry humping Bucky on the dance floor. Bucky’s cheeks were flushed from the drinks he’d been having and his hips were moving so hypnotically Steve would be having a personal problem had it not been for Marilyn’s grubby hands grabbing at his thighs and ass to cool him off. Cool off his libido anyway, not his temper. That was running a full fledged fever without any signs of breaking. 

Marilyn threw her head back and laughed obnoxiously at something Bucky said. Steve had loved Bucky since he was a boy, but he still knew whatever had just come out of his mouth wasn’t that funny. He took a large gulp of his ale. Bonnie was not far from Bucky and Marilyn dancing with some short stocky guy whose arms were probably as big around as Steve’s torso. Steve finished off his drink and decided to step out for some air. He meandered down the block a little when he heard a commotion in the alley beside the bar.

“Come on, sweetheart. Jus’ gimme a lil’ sugar,” There was a high pitched screech in response and Steve bolted down the alley to find a bulked up meathead holding a pretty brunette against the brick wall trying to feel up her skirt.

“HEY! You piece of shit! Get offa her!” Steve charged the guy which distracted him long enough for the girl to get away. 

“You fuckin’ pipsqueak, you let my dessert get away.” Steve stood up from where he had fallen and raised his fists.

“She’s a human being and she will be treated as such.” Meathead was getting angrier by the second and had clearly made the decision to beat the hell out of Steve. Several punches in he was pulled off by someone still not as big as him.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size,” the figure spit out before throwing a punch so hard to Meathead’s jaw that it was probably broken. The knight in shining armor picked Steve up by his arms and hauled him to standing position. He looked up and saw Bucky standing next to him with a mix of horror and outrage,

“What the actual fuck STEVE?” Bucky started assessing the injuries to Steve’s face trying to distinguish where the bleeding was coming from, but Steve was in no mood. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and shook Bucky off. He started back toward the street again leaving a shocked Bucky in his wake. Bucky quickly snapped out of it and strode forward until he had caught up.

“Steven, don’t ignore me. What the actual hell are you doing getting into fights out here?? We have dates inside!” Steve spun around stopping inches from Bucky’s chest, 

“No Bucky, you’re the only one on a date. In case you hadn’t noticed Bonnie found herself a different dance partner. Which is exactly what I told you would happen before we even left our fuckin’ place.” There was a slight pause before Steve turned back around to stalk down the street in the direction of their apartment. 

“Of course, I’m sure you were too busy to notice what with your date acting like the biggest hussy in Brooklyn.” 

“Hey!” Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm and forced him to face him again, “That’s not fair and you never speak about dames that way.” Steve once again yanked his arm out of Bucky’s grasp and trudged on. 

“Yeah well, if she was a dame then I wouldn’t.” Bucky’s face screwed up into an expression of pain as he watched Steve stomp his way back to their apartment.

***

Steve was standing shirtless on his tip toes looking in the mirror at his split lip and bruised cheek. His eye was a little swollen and it would definitely be black and blue the next day. He was dabbing at the blood still trickling out of the cut next to his eye when Bucky appeared in the doorway of their bathroom. He stopped short and inhaled painfully at the sight of Steve’s marred face, but quickly fixed his features into that of anger and disappointment. Hopefully, the loving and nurturing would come later. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

“I said our goodbyes to Marilyn and Bonnie.” 

“I’m sure they were heartbroken,” Steve responded snarkily. He winced at a particularly painful dab at his face, but the bleeding had finally stopped so he threw the damp cloth in the sink and braced his hands along the edge.

“What has gotten into you? You’re acting real weird tonight, Stevie, and I don’t like it.” 

“And of course everything we do has to revolve around making you happy, don’t it Buck?”

“Well where’sat comin’ fro—“

“I told you I didn’t want to go out tonight, but nooo, you had to push and prod and charm me into givin’ you your own way. Which you always do!” 

“Steve—“

“Bucky.” Steve was staring at him straight on now practically huffing with the exertion from his outburst. He shoved past Bucky knocking his shoulder probably a little too harshly on his way out and into the kitchen. Bucky followed him, trailing like a puppy following it’s master. He wasn’t ashamed to be in that position. He would gladly follow Steve wherever he wanted to go, and he would be happy to be with him in any capacity Steve would allow. He was hoping that capacity was about to expand though and start to include the dirtiness that had been plaguing his thoughts for some ten odd years. 

Steve gulped a glass of water and took a deep breath before turning to face Bucky. 

“We’re......just friends. I have to learn to say no to you. I’m mad at you for making me go out, but I have to learn to just tell you no...sometimes.” Bucky shook his head and curled his lips into a sneer. He stalked forward caging Steve in against the sink with his thick as fuck forearms. Steve looked down at them practically watering at the mouth and then looked back up to see the steely blue gray of Bucky’s eyes fixated on him. Bucky was practically vibrating with anger having reached the end of his rope.

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” One of his hands fisted in the middle of Steve’s shirt and pulled him close so that his breath was washing over Steve’s lips as he spoke. Steve opened his mouth trying to taste the words, breathe in the air Bucky was designating to him. He couldn’t help himself he leaned up and caught Bucky’s lip in between his and sucked. The noise that escaped him simultaneously sounded like sliding home and having the breath knocked out of him. 

Steve’s hands wound around Bucky, one around his waist and the other around his neck. Bucky’s unclenched from Steve’s shirt and mirrored his movements trying to pull him so close they were sharing skin. 

A brief, “Mmmm good boy Steve. It’s about fucking time,” and they resumed the exploration expeditions they were both on. Steve didn’t have time to analyze the way his belly seized up at those words and his precum leaked from the slit of his dick. He didn’t exactly have a Napoleon complex, but he certainly wasn’t one to be coddled or babied. Even though it seemed as though his dick was singing a different tune. 

Bucky’s head was swimming with thoughts and feelings, a lot of ‘finally finally finally’ and trying to contain the excitement his dick was experiencing. Their hips were slotted so that each was pressed right against the other trying for more friction than was possible with that many layers of clothing in the way. They were equally hard, and similarly sized. Bucky groaned at the realization of what it finally felt like to have Steve’s cock up against his. He had imagined it ever since he saw it naked and heavy between Steve’s legs when they were younger. Many people probably counted Steve out because they assumed his dick matched his stature, and they were the ones missing out now because Steve’s perfectly sized cock was making Bucky’s heart pitter patter with hope at having it inside him soon, and for the rest of time. 

He knew Steve wasn’t too fond of being manhandled, but Bucky needed to work a little more toward having Steve pay attention to his throbbing bits. Ass included, and he had a lesson to teach in order to reach that goal.

Steve and Bucky weren’t languidly kissing, but their tongues weren’t at war either. They were slowly tasting each other savoring the bitter ale taste from earlier and the metallic remnants of Steve’s fight. Still, the underlying unique tastes of each of them overpowered the artificialness of the others. 

Bucky ran both hands down Steve’s sides to his ass and hauled him up Chet to chest. He supported Steve’s weight easily trying to hold him as close as possible without crushing him. Stunned, Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips and gave him a look that said, ‘I would yell at you but I’m too busy enjoying this moment right now, so I’m going to let your macho moment pass this one time.’

Bucky walked them to their bedroom and sat down on his own cot settling Steve in his lap. Steve tried immediately to get back to tonguing Bucky down and grinding their aching, weeping cocks together, and almost involuntarily Bucky pushed back up into Steve. After a few seconds of indulgence he cut it short and created some space between them. He had an important point to make and couldn’t let this opportunity pass him up. He wanted to set a precedent for the rest of their relationship because he knew one taste would never be enough. The things he wanted to do to Steve, with Steve, numbered in the area of infinity. And it would require communication so it was imperative to establish that open line right this minute. Taking a deep breath he locked eyes with Steve and spoke,

“You’ve given me a hard time tonight Stevie, when you could’ve just used your words and avoided this whole mess,” Bucky stroked the side of Steve’s face then roughly took hold of his chin to garner his attention, “I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.” 

Steve’s eyes widened almost comically and he practically choked on the spit in his mouth. The humiliation was coursing through his veins giving him a high like he had never experienced before. It was one thing to do something mortifying in front of other people, but having the love of his life berate him just a little made his dick throb harder than he could ever remember it doing in the past. His hands fisted the sides of Bucky’s shirt to draw Bucky closer, but also to keep himself from falling over in his current state. His head hung forward and plunked against Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s chest rumbled with a chuckle in response before petting the back of Steve’s head with almost sympathy. The fake sweet tone came back, 

“I know Stevie it’s gonna be hard for you, but as soon as you do I’ll spread my legs and let you pound my pretty hole until the sun comes up. But I need some reparations first.” His hand never ceased at the back of Steve’s head and it was making it harder for Steve to compose himself enough to try to reason with Bucky. Steve’s mouth was watering at ‘pretty hole’ and his fingernails were leaving what would probably be permanent crescent moons in his palms if he didn’t unclench his fists. 

“Buck,” 

“The next word that comes out of your mouth better be please, or we’re gonna have some real issues.” Steve lifted his head and Bucky leaned back against the wall that his cot was against waiting for Steve’s next words.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be friends with me come visit my tumblr!
> 
> eyesasgreyasmysoul


End file.
